Mine Would Be You
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Dean goes to help Benny out with his problem but Sam ends up getting into trouble while he's gone and now Dean has to race back to get to his little brother.


AN: Here's a short little one-shot for everyone! Hope ya'll enjoy it!

AN: I have a bunch of stories written out because I write them while the kids are sleeping at work. I just have to type them up and then upload them onto here, so the stories will be happening pretty fast.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural, characters, etc.

"He's in critical condition. We need to check for broken bones and internal injuries," the doctor shouts to his staff as they rush the gurney with the young, dark haired man on it down the hall. "Do we know what happened?"

"Was a hit and run," one of the nurses replies as she is checking the man's vitals.

"Do we know who this kid is yet? Anyone we can contact?" the doctor asks as they go through another door.

"He had a phone on him. I'm sure we can use the 'In Case of Emergency' numbers on there if he has them programmed," the nurse to the doctor's left replies as she looks over at him.

"Good. Get someone on that," the doctor orders as he nods his head. "And the identity?"

"The ID in his card said Samuel Smith," another nurse answers. The doctor looks down at the unconscious late twenty-something on the gurney, the kids long, chocolate brown hair matted with blood. "Hang in there Sam. We'll save you."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sighs as he rolls over in his bed and stares up at the ceiling. Dean had left and he didn't explain why, just that he had to go do something and would be back in a few days. Sam was frustrated and he had a feeling Dean was hiding something from him but hadn't a clue what it was. Sam sighs again, running a hand through his hair before throwing off the covers and swinging his legs over the side, sitting on the bed.

Sam pushes himself off the bed and gets dressed back into his clothes. He couldn't sleep so he decided he'd go for a walk. He grabs his sneakers and slips them on before putting his jacket on as well. Grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket along with the room key, Sam exits the room and begins walking down the road.

Sam shoves his hands into his pockets and his mind begins running. He wished Bobby was here so he could talk to him but unfortunately, he couldn't; they had no one anymore. Sam sighs and shakes his head at the absurdity that's their lives. An engine sounds behind him and Sam glances over his shoulder and sees a car coming down the road. Sam moves as far over as he can, being on the left side of the road but not wanting to take any chances this late at night.

Sam glances behind him again as he hears the car get closer. His eyes widen as the car suddenly drifts in the left lane and heads right towards him. Sam doesn't have enough time to do anything but attempt to jump out of the way. As Sam is airborne, the car hits him and he hits the windshield before rolling off the car and onto the side of the road. The car slams to a stop and the driver's door opens. A middle-aged man steps out, stumbling over his feet, his eyes wide and unfocused.

"Oh, shit," the man curses as he sees Sam's unmoving body. He looks up and down teh road, not seeing anyone coming. He pulls out his phone and it takes him entirely too long to find the two numbers. He puts his phone to his ear and waits a moment before speaking, his words slurred. It takes him a couple tries before the operator understands that a young man was hit by a car and where it happened. Before the operator can ask anything else, the man ends the call and climbs back in his car. With a squeal of the tires, the man takes off before the cops get there.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Have you gotten a hold of anyone yet?" an older nurse with short black hair asks. A nurse with long blond hair shakes her head. She had been trying to get in touch with Sam Smith's emergency contact on his phone since he came in. That was five hours ago and with no result.

"Not that I have much to go on. The guy only had one emergency contact in his phone. Some 'Dean' guy but he's not answering. I've left a few voice mails already." The dark haired woman gives the blond a sympathetic look as the younger sighs in frustration.

"Keep trying. You'll get through eventually," the dark haired nurse says, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"Thanks Kat," the blond says as she gives Kat a smile.

"Let me know if you get into contact with him, Jules," Kat says and returns the smile with one of her own before hurrying down the hall. Julie sighs and picks up Sam's phone, hitting a button to try calling Dean once again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean's phone begins ringing and he sighs, looking down at it to see it's his brother again. Benny gives him a look as Dean silences the phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"You sure you don't want to get that? That has to be, what? The fifth time it's rang?" Benny asks Dean with raised eyebrows aimed at the hunter. Dean shrugs his shoulders noncommittally.

"I'll call him when we're done here," Dean says before waiting for Benny to continue. He was just telling Dean how an old vampire friend, Quentin, was trying to kill him. Dean was intent on helping Benny out. He'd call Sam when they were done with the history lesson. Dean's phone beeps three times; another voice mail. Benny raises his eyebrows again and Dean sighs. He probably should see what Sam wants. He usually doesn't call this many times unless it was something important.

"Just give me a minute," Dean sighs with a roll of his eyes. Dean pulls out his phone and calls his voice mail, annoyed Sam can't even let him do this without hounding him. As Dean listens to the voice mails his eyes widen. They weren't specific but it wasn't Sam calling. Instead, it was the hospital in the hospital in the town Dean left him. They said that Sam was hit by a car and that Dean needed to call them as soon as possible. Dean ends the call and quickly dials the number the hospital gave him. Dread fills within him and he guiltily steps away from Benny and turns his back to the vampire.

Benny watches, knowing that something is really wrong. He was a vampire but he still remembers what it was like to have family. And he knew the look on Dean's face when he listened to the voice mail. His brother was in trouble and no matter how mad Dean was at Sam he still cared about him. Benny knew, just as he knew the look, the moment Dean went silent and walked away from him, Dean's shoulders now tense, that he wouldn't be getting Dean's help at this moment. There is movement and Benny shakes out of his thoughts and looks over at Dean.

"Benny…" Dean begins apologetically, "I'm sorry. I have to go. Sam's in the hospital. He was hit by a car…"

"I understand," Benny says as he holds a hand up to stop him and a knowing look on his face. "He's your brother. Go."

Benny gives Dean a small smile and Dean nods his head, his body relaxing just slightly. He was hoping Benny would understand. He just hoped he didn't get to Sam before it was too late.

"As soon as Sam's okay I'll come back and help you," Dean says and he and Benny shake hands.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean rushes through the automatic doors and up to the hospital counter. Behind the counter is a younger woman with blond hair. She looks up when Dean appears hastily in front of her, Dean not even bothering to offer her a smile.

"I got a phone call about my brother. He was hit by a car," Dean says in a rush and the nurse's eyes widen a little.

"You're Sam Smith's brother?" she asks even as she's already picking up the paging system phone. Dean nods his head and the nurse begins talking again. "I'll page his doctor."

Dean let's out a breath and looks around the waiting room, hearing the woman's voice come over the hospital speaker. The nurse hangs up the phone and looks over at Dean, seeing his shoulders are tense and nervousness radiating off him in waves.

"The doctor should be out shortly," she says as she watches Dean as he jerks his attention back to her. He forces a smile but it just comes out as a grimace.

"Thanks…Julie," Dean says as he glances at the nurse's name tag. Julie offers a sympathetic smile but her eyes dart behind Dean as a doctor walks through the doors.

"Family of Sam Smith?" the doctor says as he looks around the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean is hunched over in the chair with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped with his chin resting on them. Dean's eyes are glued to the unmoving form of his brother, hardly blinking as his mind races. The doctor said Sam had broken a leg, his arm, almost all of his ribs on one side, not to mention bruises and cuts, and most importantly he was bleeding internally. They had to do surgery to find the cause and discovered a tear and sowing it back up. That was yesterday and Sam had yet to wake up. The doctor and nurses said it was normal but it didn't ease Dean's worry.

Dean sighs and moves his head so his forehead is resting on his hands instead and closes his eyes. He hated himself and he'd never forgive himself for what he did. Or didn't do for that matter. Sam was on the cusp of dying and Dean had ignored his calls; all because he was angry over something that happened months ago. Dean's clasped hands tighten and his jaw sets. What if Sam didn't make it; he wouldn't have been here. He could still not make it. Don't be an idjit; Sam'll be fine, Bobby's gruff voice sounds in Dean's head. Movement on the bed has Dean's head whipping up, his pity party forgotten.

"Sammy?" Dean calls out softly as he leans forward in his chair further. Sam's eyebrows furrow and his head shifts in Dean's direction. The tension leaves Dean's body and he let's out a sigh of relief and a chuckle leaves his mouth. "Come on little brother…show me those girly eyes of yours."

Sam's brow furrows further before his eyes open, albeit only halfway. Dean grins with relief at seeing his younger brother awake. It takes Sam a moment to focus on Dean but when he does, his mouth quirks into a small smile.

"Heya Sammy," Dean says as his grin gets bigger when he sees Sam's smile.

"What…?" Sam croaks out but stops. However, Dean knows what he's trying to say.

"You were hit by a car dude. What the hell were you doing out there in the middle of the night anyway?" Dean says with a little more bite to his question than he wants. Sam glances at Dean and sees him soften his look and knows Dean's not angry but actually worried.

"I needed to think," answers softly as his eyes blink slowly. Dean sighs and shakes his head.

"Well, next time think inside the room all right," Dean orders before sitting back in his seat and running a hand down his face.

"All right," Sam sighs out as his eyes droop close. Dean's phone begins buzzing and he looks down at the caller ID and sees that it's Benny. Dean glances at Sam and silences his phone before putting it back in his pocket. He'll call Benny back after he knows Sam's fine. Right now, his brother needs him.

AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Love hearing from everyone! Thanks for reading!


End file.
